1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for converting text-to-voice.
2. Background Art
Systems and methods for converting text-to-speech and text-to-voice are well known for use in various applications. As used herein, text-to-speech conversion systems and methods are those that generate synthetic speech output from textual input, while text-to-voice conversion systems and methods are those that generate a human voice output from textual input. In text-to-voice conversion, the human voice output is generated by concatenating human voice recordings. Examples of applications for text-to-voice conversion systems and methods include automated telephone information and Interactive Voice Response (IVR) systems.